You Smile I Smile
by johnmajormrbluehippopotamus
Summary: what happens when the guardians go to Paris the city of love? Will love bloom ,when Rima uses Nagihikos kindness,  to help her be happy?
1. going to france!

**hi its me kami-chan its my first rimahiko fanfic so please spare me:)**

**rima:DISCLAIMER kamil doesent own shugo charanot now not ever**

_**Rima Pov**_

'Rima hurry you are going to be late'

"Be quiet kusukusu!"

'Rima '

"I am going to be late why can't I run quicker?"

"Maybe i should have a new chara one like ran"

"RIMA!"

"Ok kusukusu just joking"

"Man I gotta run faster"

"Rima-Chan"

_**Nagihikos POV**_

"I hope she waits"

"what do u want cross dresser?"

"Sheesh do u have to be mean"

"Yes, yes i do"

"Come on lets just go to school"

"not with you"

"fine be like that"

_**Rima POV**_

As if i am going with the purple head

"PING!"

"oh no earphones"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah let me go u pervert aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"If u haven't guessed what happened nagi-stupid has just picked me up bridal style and is running to school"

**at school amu pov**

where is she she is going to be late for the guardian meetin?

out of no where nagihiko runs in carrying rima bridal style

i chuckle

rima gets off nagihko and tells me i dont wanna know

but i do

**Tadagays pov**

allright now that fujisaki-kun and mashiro-san have joined us i have an announcement

we are going to france to celebrate our seniour year

**normal POV**

yes seniour year of middle school there are guardians in middle school only because yaya was the only primary one with a shugo chara

* * *

thanks ppl thats all for my first rimahiko fanfic

rima:GRRRRR rimahiko whats that supposed to mean

nagi:it mean rima and nagihiko

amu:omg there soo kawai

tadagay:mashiro-san fujisaki-kun u to are very cute together

rima:why would i like that crossdressing freak!

nagi:talk about yourself deamon chibi

rima:do you want me to tell amu

amu:tell me what

nagi:its a long story

nagi: you wouldn't oushi

rima:oh i would

* * *

so thats all folks any ideas there always appreciated...

constructive critisizim


	2. shopping for France?

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA **

**RIMA: YAY WE ARE GOING TO FRANCE!**

**TADASE: SENIOR YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL PHEWW**

**NAGIHIKO: BASKETBALL IN NFRANCE IS AUSOME**

**AMU: FRENCH SHOPPING!**

**YAYA: FRENCH SWEETS**

**KAIRI: FRANCE is a ****state**** in ****Western Europe**** with several ****overseas territories and islands**** located on other ****continents**** and in the ****Indian****, ****Pacific****, and ****Atlantic**** oceans**

**IKUTO: BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**UTAU: CAN'T WAIT FOR FRANCE!**

**Rima Pov**

**Today has to be the best day of my life I am going to France! This is the best news tadase has said all year. It is going to be great! And best of all my dreamy prince krishma is coming I can't wait! When we go to France I and he are going to have so much fun. There are so much fun things to do in France like eating the best food, tasting the best sweets, licking the best ice cream, and don't forget maxing out my credit card with shopping!I am going to have to go and ask my parents to go wish me luck. **

**(Later on) omg! My parents are letting me go. We are going in two weeks. I wonder what is going to happen then. Who knows?**

**Amu Pov**

**FRANCE!FRANCE!FRANCE!**

**Me and my vicious ikuto are going to France the city of love 33 I can't wait**

**Ring ring ring oh look a text from Rima it says**

**Hey amu want to go shopping!**

**We will need new bikinis and shorts for France**

**Xoxoxoxox**

***Clown drop ()!**

**I reply**

**Hey Rima!**

**Ok loll we sure will**

**Meet you at the mall in 45 minutes**

**Ok see you there**

**Xoxoxox**

**Strawberry violin!**

**And then Rima sends me a message**

**Dear amu**

**BRING THE BOYS!**

***Clown drop ()!**

**I send back to Rima**

**U call Krishma and ill call Ikuto**

**Ohhhh yeahh**

**Stawberryviolin: P**

**Ok now time to call the Ikuto**

**Ring ring, ring ring**

_Yo!_

**Hii ikuto-koi**

_Sup amu-koi_

**Just wondering if you could come shopping with Rima krishma and I**

_Umm no_

**Mowww come on iki-koi for your widdle strawbewwy**

_Ok if I must_

**Meet you at the mall in 40 minutes**

_Ok bye_

**Bye 3**

**AT THE MALL**

**Ok Rima krishma you are going against me and ikuto who ever shops the most and makes their guy most tired wins ok **

**READY, STEADY, GO!**

**RIMA POV**

**The first shop I drag krishma into is kinokunya (AN I don't own)**

**And I buy all the gag manga and normal manga to finish my collections**

**I start with volume 7 and 8 of vampire knight (an do not own) **

**Volume 2-11 of fruit baskets (an do not own)**

**7-9 of naruto (an do not own)**

**5 and 9 of black cat (an do not own)**

**All of season three of gag manga biyori (an do not own)**

**And last but not least I get one piece for my little sister Houtte (an do not own)**

**AMU POV**

**Me and ikuto first go to the hair salon shop I buy shampoo, conditioner a ghd, curlers, hair bands crimpers, hair spray, mousse, gel and last but not least a few berets **

**Next we go to JBHIFI and I buy consoles for ami **

**Cds of my favourite singer Justin Bieber **

**I get myself some ear phones and iTunes credit**

**Time for the next shop**

**Now to shop for something my little ikuto will like**

**Yes that right bikinis!**

**Rima POV**

**After making krishma hold all the manga we got hungry and decided to eat **

**We eat some MacDonald's practically live there **

**I figured the more macaas I eat the more weight I gain and since primary I have grown taller and developed pretty well if not why would krishma want me **

**Although he did like me since primary school hmmm I better not over think this...**

**Anywayss back to the point**

**After we ate I went crazy at the shoes shop, just jeans, wily wonkas shop and the surf shop (I don't really surf but I might like it ) I decided to give krishma a break and go to the sports shop krishma bought basket ball shorts and a new basket ball and this boxy thingy . I also went crazy at the jewellery shop yay!**

**I think I will go and get some bikinis now so I am dragged by krishma I think ikuto is rubbing off on him...**

**AT THE BIKINI SHOP**

**Guess what I found amu at the shop and we start trying on some bikinis I started with orange and amu with blue. We kept on throwing clothes every way until we settled on two each amu's first one was silver with a belt on the bottom her second one was a blue and purple skirt with matching bikini top.**

**My first choice was an orange one piece that was criss cross and a purple and silver skirt and matching top. **

**At the end it turned out that I and krishma won heehaw**

**We were happy until a certain purple head arrived**

**Kamil- soooo sorry for the very late update things came up ALOT!**

**Rima: no comment**

**Kamil- -.- whyyyy cruel cruel world **

**Dia- show you sparkle and review somewhere about here**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/ **

**Loll not here further down that way: P**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


End file.
